The present application relates to a chip size package (CSP), and in particular to a CSP that is capable of meeting needs in terms of larger capacity, downsizing, and power saving of electronic apparatuses.
In recent years, in electronic apparatuses such as a smart phone, a communication system for internal data transmission of the electronic apparatus has been changing from wired communication to wireless communication along with increase in internal communication speed. Therefore, realization of larger-volume data communication using a broadband is expected.
Performing internal communication of the electronic apparatus through the wireless communication may make it possible, for example, to considerably reduce the number of signal wirings on a circuit substrate, and to provide a number of advantages such as downsizing of the substrate and improvement in signal quality by stabilization of a power source and a ground.
For example, a millimeter waveband has been becoming available as a band used in the wireless communication for internal data transmission of the electronic apparatus, and communication using a broadband has been realized. In the wireless communication in the millimeter waveband, attenuation of radio waves easily occurs, which makes the communication distance short. However, the wireless communication in the millimeter waveband is suitable for very close distance communication specialized for the internal communication of the electronic apparatus.
On the other hand, signal transmission and reception are performed through antennae in the wireless communication, and it is important to reduce the installation space of the antennae as much as possible.
For example, in the case of a mobile phone, a rod-like antenna has been initially provided. Then, an antenna has been embedded in the mobile phone. Nowadays an antenna is disposed on a flexible cable wiring provided inside the mobile phone. In this way, transition to space saving has been executed.
In addition, a configuration in which a sensor substrate, an image pickup process control substrate, and a communication substrate are stacked in an axis direction of a main body at intervals of connection terminals, electronic components are mounted with a high density, a part of a side surface of each of the sensor substrate and the image pickup process control substrate is cut out, and an antenna connected to the communication substrate is disposed along the cutout part has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-065574).
According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-065574, a back surface side of the image pickup process control substrate is connected with the communication substrate through connection terminals of solder balls. The electronic components and the like are mounted on both surfaces of the communication substrate to form, for example, a communication module of Bluetooth system. Further, image signals photoelectrically converted by a CMOS sensor may be transmitted to external units through the communication substrate, or cycle of illumination and image pickup may be changed or the like by receiving instruction signals from the units.